


Fits Like One

by nightfallradiation



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Glove Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Riding, Top Akechi Goro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfallradiation/pseuds/nightfallradiation
Summary: Ren has a fixation on Akechi's gloves.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 148





	Fits Like One

**Author's Note:**

> Post-canon, university setting where they live together.

"You want me to do _what_." Akechi's voice is completely flat. "Do you even -- Ren, is this a joke?"

Bone-weary from a long day of tedious lectures, he came home to be immediately greeted by Ren propositioning him for sex. Which he welcomed, without a doubt, especially the jaw-droppingly hot makeout that followed -- except Ren had a _request_ , and in a stroke of foolishness, he accepted without knowing what the request was. 

And he's facing the consequences now.

"It's not. I just like how you look with your gloves on, and it got me thinking…" He looks slightly bashful, but not nearly enough for Akechi's liking. "And look, I'm not going to just -- you know. I'll wash them for you once we're done."

"You… you're serious about this." A whirlwind of thoughts scatter in his head. _I've worn them for years and you're only telling me this now?_ is one, as well as _do you know how much they cost?_ But the first thing he blurts out is, "Do you even know how to wash them?"

Ren scratches his head in thought. "...No. But you can teach me, right?"

_You want me to have sex with you while I wear them and then expect me to clean it up afterwards?_ "You're hopeless."

Smiling sheepishly, Ren says. "I swear, I'll make it up to you somehow. Please?"

"...You better make this worth it for me." 

*

"Ah, you're here," Ren says when Akechi joins him with his signature black gloves back on his hands. He's already naked, clothes discarded in a heap on the floor, and the swell of his half-hard cock between his legs is a little difficult for Akechi to tear his eyes away from. He surveys Akechi’s body from head to toe before saying playfully,"I want you naked except for the gloves."

"Shameless," Akechi mutters. His cheeks are aflame even though he's far from being a virgin. He really is quite accommodating to Ren's whims, or to put it bluntly, he's _whipped_ , and it's embarrassing how obedient he can be. The tie comes off first, followed by the dress shirt. He's aware of how much Ren enjoys the show of his fingers undoing his buttons, so he goes slowly, infusing his motions with grace. After all, he's always loved attention -- especially if it's from Ren.

He undoes his belt buckle and tosses the strip of leather aside, knocking something off the table in the process, but he can't be bothered with it right now. Hooking his thumbs at the waistband, he pushes his pants and boxers down, going slowly over his hips to make him wait for the reveal. Ren audibly swallows, hungry for a glimpse of his cock, and Akechi gives him what he wants. He releases the fabric from his fingers and lets his bottoms fall to the floor with little resistance, exposing his erection. Ren flashes him a thumbs up. "Nice striptease."

_Can this get even more mortifying?_ "Say that again and I will end you."

"Yes, please." Ren says, unflappable.

Akechi sighs. "You're insufferable, you know that?" he says. Sitting down next to Ren on the sofa, he kisses him, caressing his chest with gloved hands. Ren's body is warm like soothing embers, and even though he can't feel the texture of his smooth skin through his gloves, he can still trace the contours of his muscles. He lightly pinches one of Ren's nipples first, mostly as a tease, and gets a hitched breath in response.

But when he twists both of the raised nubs at the same time, Ren jolts as though he's been shocked by electricity; his head falls back and he _squeaks_ , just like a mouse caught in a trap. "God. Can we pretend you never heard that?" he pleads.

"No." Akechi is determined to have his fun, now that he's found Ren's weakness. Ren's never had particularly sensitive nipples, so this new discovery that they're much more receptive to being played with when gloves are involved will not go forgotten. He tugs on them, pinches them, rubs them between his fingers, reducing him to a dire mess.

"Enough," Ren says, breathing heavily and leaning on Akechi's shoulder for support. "Please. Move on?"

An evil grin that Ren unfortunately won't see hangs on his face. He's so often the victim of Ren's teasing that he won't be letting this moment pass so quickly. "Don't assume I'm done," he says with a lilting voice, and runs his fingers slowly over his sensitized nipples. Ren bites down on his shoulder in an attempt to hide his sounds, but his body's reactions are telling. He clings on to Akechi, shaking and murmuring a broken _no more_ every few seconds. "I'll make you so sore that they'll hurt."

"Is this revenge for last time when I did the same?"

Akechi grimaces privately at the memory. "Oh, possibly."

When he's had his share of fun, he carefully takes the base of his cock in his gloved hand. The first thing he notices is how different it feels; the warmth of Ren in his hand is amplified by his glove trapping heat. Ren sighs contentedly, spreading his legs wider, and says with audible relief, "Finally."

Akechi begins stroking Ren's cock, pumping him vigorously. It's surreal; he's always been fastidious about keeping his gloves clean, but here he is, intentionally making a mess of them for Ren's pleasure. _The things I do for him._

"God, yes," Ren moans, hips jerking into Akechi's hand, without a single care about how desperate he's coming across. He's more vocal than usual, showering Akechi with the most flattering sounds and praises. Or maybe it's directed at the gloves instead, but Akechi would rather attribute Ren's reactions to his handjob skills. "It feels really good. It's so smooth."

"I'm glad someone is enjoying himself."

Ren leaves a peck on his cheek, unable to suppress a laugh. "I am, thanks." 

When Akechi looks at Ren's face, he finds that it's completely red, up to the tips of his ears. His eyes are focused on the hand that's currently sliding up and down his dick, following the movement of Akechi's fingers with laser precision. 

"You really are perverted," Akechi says with feigned disdain. "On top of the things you do to me on a daily basis, you also have a glove fetish?"

Ren opens his mouth for a rebuttal. "It's not like that --" 

"What else would you call this, then?" To make his point, he rubs against the head of Ren's cock with his fingers and collects the precome from his slit. "See how much you're leaking today? Taste it," he orders. He drags Ren's lower lip out to open his mouth and shoves his wet fingers deep inside. 

Ren closes his lips around his fingers and licks them until they're dripping with saliva, while also attempting to swallow them as far as he can go. It's obvious that he's enjoying this a lot, if the filthy sucking noises and moaning are anything to go by.

When he finally releases Akechi's fingers from his mouth, he doesn't let him go just yet. Instead, he continues his act of worship, licking all the way from the base of his palm to fingertips, cleaning up any precome that dripped onto his palm. He's tender, reverent and unbearably erotic with his movements, which brings Akechi to the delayed discovery of his hands as an erogenous zone.

Ren kisses the back of his palm, winks at him and says, "Clean enough for you?"

_This man will be the death of me._ Akechi's uncomfortably aware of his own arousal after the show Ren put up for him, and says with an almost imperceptible tremble in his voice, "But it's all sticky now."

"Sorry," Ren says with a wide smile.

Akechi rolls his eyes and goes back to servicing Ren, starting by cupping his balls and applying a gentle pressure. It earns him a low whine, essentially a wordless plea for Akechi to go back to what he’s supposed to do. And so he does, but it's even more slippery now, and Ren's precome doesn't help.

It takes only a few strokes more before Ren comes in his hand with a cry. Ostensibly, he managed to release only in the palm of his glove and nowhere else; Akechi hazards a guess that it was entirely deliberate to piss him off. _Or maybe he just has that much of a glove kink._

He's afraid to find out the answer.

Putting on a sulk, Akechi pulls off the stained glove with his teeth and tosses it to the floor when Ren complains, "Hey. I thought the gloves were staying on during sex."

"Do you really want me to touch you with the glove you stained? And I'll keep the other glove on, so that should be enough, right?"

Ren's brimming with joy at his answer. He kisses Akechi and says, "I love you so much."

"Love you too," Akechi grumbles, because Ren is a pest that will hound him for that line if he doesn't say it. "So, what do you want me to do next?"

"You can start by fingering me?" Ren suggests brightly.

Akechi looks down at his remaining gloved hand and frowns. _So he even planned this out. What a schemer._ His eyes narrow. "No. I am not using my gloves for _that._ "

Indignant, Ren says, "Why, because it's _unclean_? Goro Akechi, you've literally had your tongue up there more times than I can count --"

"I'm not talking about that, you idiot," Akechi hisses. "These are _fashion_ gloves, may I remind you. I don’t think it’s a good idea."

"Oh. I didn't think that far…"

Gloved fingers flick the center of Ren's forehead. "Idiot. Maybe think more with your brain and less with your penis."

He rubs the sore spot, a rueful smile on his lips. "Sorry. Anyway, I have an idea -- just lie back and relax. I'll need you to lend me a hand for a bit, though." 

"It better be a good idea."

"Oh, don't worry," he says airily. He picks up the bottle of lube lying within one of the gaps on the sofa and spreads it on Akechi's bare palm.

"Ren, what are you --" _So this is what he meant by 'lend a hand'._

In the span of a few seconds, Ren has maneuvered two of Akechi's fingers in himself, sliding in and out of himself with a wet, slick sound. His hole is still tense from the sudden intrusion, creating a delicious pressure around Akechi's fingers. It's really _fucking hot_ , even if Akechi would never admit it aloud. Ren's eyes are closed tight in simultaneous concentration and pleasure, his hair is even more of a mess and sticking wildly to the sides of his face, all while involuntary gasps and whines slip out from his throat -- every single detail that Akechi notices goes straight to his cock.

Unable to ignore his own desires any longer, he finally takes his cock with his gloved hand. Ren nods with approval. "That's what I like to see."

"You have a one-track mind." The echoes of Ren's voice play in his head -- _it feels so good, it's so smooth_ \-- and begrudgingly, he has to agree. _It_ is _very different when my gloves are on…_

"I do," Ren says. "This feels amazing… I love your fingers inside me, long and slender and so elegant." His cheeks grow redder with every word, but he continues speaking on at a frantic pace. "You probably don't realize it, but you're so good with your hands. It should be illegal. I can never tear my eyes away from your fingers. They're so attractive -- _ah!_ \-- and fuck, I could come from this alone…" 

Akechi's face burns with embarrassment. "You don't need to fucking _narrate_ your thoughts aloud."

"Most of what I said are pure facts, though. Especially the part about your sexy fingers." Ren inserts a third finger into his ass while Akechi's brain short circuits around the sheer audacity of Ren's behavior. "Anyway. Did you like the show?"

Akechi refuses to dignify his question with a verbal answer when it's already plain as day; he's been furiously stroking himself to the sight of Ren fucking himself on his fingers. And infuriatingly, Ren knows this. "Well?" he asks again.

"...It was good," he says reluctantly.

Ren tilts his head and grins. "Thank you. Was that so hard?"

"If you know the answer, why ask?"

"Because I like to hear it from your mouth."

Ren pulls his fingers out and slowly, carefully accepts Akechi into him. No matter how many times they've done this, the tightness and heat of Ren's body around him never fails to surprise him in its sheer intensity. It still feels amazing, still as overwhelming as their first time.

But Ren isn't going easy on him today. Akechi's entire length is already in him, and Ren's already back to full hardness again in such a short time. It's a deeply erotic sight that Akechi has been blessed with, and he thanks whatever stars aligned today for this, even if it came at the price of his gloves. Mercifully, Ren's not moving yet, saving Akechi the effort of mustering the willpower needed to not come on the spot. 

"Give me your hands," Ren says. Akechi takes both of Ren's hands in his, interlocking their fingers together, and he's promptly rewarded with Ren pinning them by the side of his head as Ren starts riding him like he's never done before, fucking himself on Akechi's cock without a single care. Up, down, up, down -- he's lifting his hips before slamming them back down again, over and over, filling the four walls with the grievously obscene sound of Akechi's dick sliding into his hole. He keens forward, crushing their lips together in a fit of searing passion, only letting go when it becomes difficult for him to concentrate on milking all pleasure he can from Akechi's dick.

It's ridiculously hot. Akechi's mind goes blank for a long moment, intoxicated by pleasure, and finally understands what _fucking your brains out_ really feels like. Ren is not letting him take it easy; he's squeezing tight around his cock while rocking his hips and singing praiseswith his dirty mouth. Everything is too much, too fast. "I'm close," Akechi warns.

"You think I can't tell?" Ren's expression is a hybrid between a smirk and the half-lidded, dopey smile he makes when he's in the throes of pleasure. "I can feel your every throb in me. And you're obviously trying so hard to lie still down there when all you want to do is fuck me until I scream your name."

"...How can you say such things with a straight face, I will never understand," Akechi says, but he secretly likes it, and _of course_ Ren knows that too.

"But you love me anyway," Ren says, and goes for one hard squeeze before Akechi can hold back no longer and releases inside him. But Ren's not done yet, and so he continues to ride him through his orgasm. "Fill me up," he gasps. "Empty yourself inside me."

When Akechi's finally all spent, he groans and shuts his eyes. Ren's still not letting him go, and the stimulation is getting a bit too much. "Hurry it up," he says.

Ren tilts his head upwards, mouth gaping open and trying his best. "I'm close, please… your gl- no, hand…"

"Incorrigible." He slaps Ren's ass with his gloved hand, and predictably, that's all it takes for him to come with a twisted cry of Akechi's name. His eyes are screwed shut in ecstasy, spilling over his body. Akechi marvels at the sight. _He really just came untouched…_

The first thing Akechi does when Ren opens his eyes is to pull the glove from his hand and toss it at Ren's face. "I hate you. Do you know that?"

"Whatever you say," Ren laughs, discarding the glove. He begins pulling out of Akechi slowly, but winces as semen leaks from his hole. "I know you aren't actually mad at me, so let's skip the argument and agree that we had a good time, okay?"

"Ugh. I guess it wasn't _all_ bad." At Ren's pointed throat-clearing, he amends, "Okay. I enjoyed it a lot. But you'll still have to clean my gloves for me."

"Of course. I'm not that bad." Ren looks at him with the fondest smile, a powerful weapon he deploys to aim right at his heart. He sighs contentedly, leaning into Akechi's body. Limp and subdued, the Ren now is a far cry from earlier. "You know, I think I went a little overboard back there. I'm going to be sore."

"A little?" He echoes with a raised eyebrow.

Ren has the decency to sound at least somewhat sheepish. "Perhaps that was an understatement. But it was worth it."

Akechi sighs, loud and long-suffering. Ren giggles and pulls him into a long, deep kiss.


End file.
